Lucy's Sacrifice
by emikoai.hatchio
Summary: Lucy was being ignored and neglected from her so-called 'nakama' for a year now, ever since Lisanna returned.She grew tired of them ignoring her so she decided to quit Fairy Tail,and then after 3 years, for some reason she ends up at Sabertooth.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's Sacrifice

Summary:Lucy was being ignored and neglected from her so-called 'nakama' for a year now, ever since Lisanna grew tired of them ignoring her so she decided to quit Fairy Tail,and then after 3 years, for some reason she ends up at Sabertooth.

LUCY'S POV

'Uhhh... It's been a year now since I have been ignored and neglected by my 'nakama', ever since then she has been kicked out of Team Natsu...she remembers that day like it was yesterday...

*FLASHBACK*

_I was sitting on the counter drinking my milkshake ALONE, yes I have been alone now since Lisanna came back miraculously from the 'dead', I don't blame Lisanna or anyone from the guild that they actually ignore me for Lisanna, but I just wish that they won't ignore me always, I still do have feelings you know, well like I was saying, I was drinking my milkshake then suddenly Team Natsu came to me, I was so happy, Finally somebody will talk with me, I am not yet fully forgotten..._

_'Hey guys, what's up?.' I said full of excitement, because finally for a year nobody has noticed me_

_Everyone was looking sad except Natsu, Natsu was the first one to talk..._

_'Hey Luce... we were kinda wondering if you could quit Team Natsu...' Natsu said energetically.._

_I was shocked, did I hear him right, me,quit Team Natsu?_

_'Q-q-quit Team Natsu?' I said trying my best not to stutter, but failed, it was good that Natsu didn't notice my stutterring._

_'Yeah, because Lisanna is now back and all, and you know you are kinda weak, if you go solo then you can gain more magical power and save some money for your rent...so please please please please please.' Natsu said to me_

_Did he just call me weak?, was I really always a burden? I tried to keep my tears from falling off my face...Fortunately my bangs were covering my tears..._

_'Sure, I don't mind at all, well I think I'll go home now,see ya.' I said walking slowly to the door but still putting up a smile for them_

_'Really?,Thanks Lucy.' Natsu said_

_He called Lisanna and said_

_'Hey Lisanna, your in our team now just like old times.' _

_He was smiling as he said that..._

_I went out of the guild , when I was outside the guild, my tears started to run uncontrollably, I ran to my apartment..._

_I didn't even eat anything anymore , I just went home crying, take a bath,then fell asleep..._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Now I am in front of Masters office,I grew tired of being ignored and neglected so much, I plan on quitting Fairy Tail actually, well here goes nothing...

*knock* knock*

'Master,It''s me Lucy, may I come in?' I asked

I heard Master say come in so I did...

'What is it Lucy?' Master asked.

'Master,I would like to quit Fairy Tail.' I said sternly

I saw Master was super shock of what I just said...

'But why my child?' Master asked, he was already 10% before bursting into tears...

'Well, Iv'e grown tired of everybody ignoring and neglecting me so I want to quit Fairy Tail.'

I was also almost gonna burst in tears just any second...

'O-okay my child,but please always remember that I will always love you as my child.' Master said crying

'Y-yes Master.' I didn't even realize that I was already crying

Master made my Fairy Tail mark disappear.

I walked out of Master's office, then ran back home, she packed her things then left Fairy Tail

FOREVER

*AT THE GUILD*

MASTER'S POV

I was watching the guild party that Lisanna was part of Team Natsu, I am happy for her but they don't even realize they drove away one of their precious nakama...


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

Lucy's Sacrifice

Chapter 2: The Meeting

LUCY'S POV

'Well now, where do I go, hmmmm... I'll start with training my magic power.,,' I said

'Open, the gate of the lion,Leo, I summon thee.' I casted , then a bright was shone standing in front of her.

'Hello princess, what can I do for you?' Leo asked.

'Hey Loke, do you have any spell books I can use?' I asked Loke

'Of course princess anything for you.' He said with a wink. I just shrugged it off, Loke came back with a huge spell book. I sweatdropped of how big it was,it looked like there was about 90,000,000 pages...

'This book should make you the strongest mage.'Loke told me

'Well, the earlier I start, the earlier I can end,hmmm... let's see...' Lucy said.

Time Skip: 2 1/2 years

Sabertooth

'I'm bored ,Rogue tell me something to do.' Sting said

Just like the usual Rogue didn't say anything and just kept an emotionless face...

'Minerva tell me something that I could doooo.' Sting whined at Minerza

'Shut Up.' Minerva replied.

'Uhhhh...I'll just go to the Mount. Tsuradake, I'll just train my physical and magical power.' said the annoyed Sting.

MOUNT. TSURADAKE

LUCY'S POV

'Come on Lucy, let's fight , I'll make sure that this time I will win, I'll make sure sure that your goin-'

'Shut Up Len, can't you see I'm eating breakfast.' I said after I punched Len

'You show'em what your made of Lucy, kick his but .' said Mirku.

'Yeah Lucy, kick his but.' said Mirna.

'Shut up Lucy, Len, Mirku, and Mirna, it's just 8:00 a.m. can't you guys be quiet even just fora second.' Ninna told them.

'I couldn't actually believe I brought Len , Mirku , Mirna , and Ninna with me, I just met them 2 years in Mount. Hikurage ,they suddenly wanted to tag along after eating my lunch and dinner ,since they said they wanted to get stronger like me I brought them along with me but they can be such a pain but I can't imagine life without them, they're like the family I never had , ever since I met them,they helped me forget about what Fairy Tail did to me, ever since I brought them to my mansion ( Yes in my story, Lucy learned Creation Magic , Manipulation Magic and the other's would be told later on)... they gave me the love that I needed , they showed me I'm not yet forgotten by the world, they did so many things to me (both good and bad).' Lucy thought...she didn't even notice that Len was calling her...

'Hey Lucy, Hey Lucy , Lucy, Lucy...' Len said to Lucy.

Lucy still didn't listen...Len got mad , so he shouted...

'LUCY!'

'Wha - what the, what are you doing?' Lucy shouted at Len, standing up

'You weren't listening to me, so I did the only thing I could do, shout at you.' Len said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something.' Lucy said with a gentle smile

Len blushed of what he saw...

Mirku saw his blush...

'Hey guys, Oh hey Len we need to talk.' Mirku said dragging Len away from Lucy.

When they were fay off from the mansion, Mirku suddenly asked with a smirk ...

'Hey Len do you like Lucy?'

Len blushed 10 shades of red...

'Wha- what are you talking about Mirku?, The-there's no way I-I I'd like Lucy, No- No way, hehehehe...' Len said so nervously.

Mirku saw his blush.

' I KNEW IT!, YOU DO LIKE LUCY, YOU SHOULD CONFESS TO HER!.' Mirku shouted

'Wha- what are yoy talking about Mirku, this is useless you know, I'm getting out of here.' Len said going away from Mirku.

Mirku was angry,to Mirku, Lucy was like the little sister she never had, (sorry I didn't mention this earlier, Mirku,Mirna,Len, and Niina are all older than Lucy.) ever since she knew what Fairy Tail did to her, she wanted to kill them so bad...but she knew Lucy wouldn't like that, Lucy as too kind hearted, she could never hold grudges.

Suddenly, Mirku had an idea...

LEN'S POV

WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS MIRKU THINKING?

There's no way I'd like Lucy, that's just impossible...

I went back to the mansion

I noticed Lucy wasn't there

I asked Niina

'Hey Niina, where's Luce?'

'Ohhh , Lucy told me to tell you she went out to train,why?'

'Oh no it's nothing, don't need to be bothered about it , oh by the way Niina I'm heading out'

I said as I was leaving...

LUCY'S POV

I saw Mirku dragging Len away from me, I wonder what could be wrong?

Well there's no need to worry about that now, I have to get more stronger, even though I'm not yet part of a guild, I still have to train...

I shouted to Mirku and Len that I'm going to train, but I bet they didn't hear me so I just told Niina to tell Len I went to train, then I told Mirna to tell Mirku that I'm going to train...

I went to the deepest part of the forest, I saw this HUGE, and when I say huge I really mean HUGE, boulder...

So I gathered my magical power then

'Dark Wings Impact'

Dark Wings Impact is my weakest attack actually...

Then I felt someones presence, it wasn't anybody's presence that I knew, I smelt it, the eavesdropper was above the tree...

So I did the only thing I could do

'Dark Wings Impact'

The tree fell down

I heara person groan in pain,

I quickly went where I heard it then I saw...

STING'S POV

I was planning to train, but I don't know where...

Then I heard a felt a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very huge magical power

I traced to where I can feel it, then I saw a girl , that was SMOKIN HOT and I don't say that to just any kind of girl, I couldn't see her face but I saw that she was a blonde...

Then I suddenly I realized, she must be the girl that I felt with the strong magical power, I saw she was doing to hit this HUGE boulder, I thought that girl must be crazy even my strongest attack won't be able to break that thing down easily...

Then I heard her say Dark Wings Impact

I couldn't believe my eyes, she just broke down that HUGE boulder with just one punch

Heh, She isn't just any ordinary girl

Then suddenly she somewhat kinda froze, then it hit me, she must have sensed me I was about to run but she found me to quickly, She punched the tree where I was, then the tree fell, (since the tree fell, it's only common sense that I also fell down)

I groaned in pain, MAN, that girl could really punch. It hurts so bad...

I heard that she was going to come near me, I couldn't care less, the fall hurted so much.

Then suddenly I saw the girl was in front of me..

Then I saw...

* * *

SOOO LIKE OR HATE? SORRY IF IT IS REALLY BAD WELL HERE ARE THE NEW CHARACTER'S INFO (INCLUDES LUCY)

Lucy Heartfilia

current age: 18

magic: All Dragon Slayer Magic (she learned it from real dragons) , Creation Magic (can create magic, things, anything she wants), Manipulation

Magic (Manipulate anything she wants) ,Celestial Magic, Dark Attacks, Light attacks, Healing, Summoning, The Warrior.

Mirku Migurashi

current age:20 (2:00 am)

magic: Teleportation, Fire, Water and Earth (not dragon slayer)

Mirna Migurashi

current age: 20 (4:00 am)

magic: Teleportation, Fire, Water, Sky ( not dragon slayer)

Len Akatsuki

current age: 19

magic: Fire, Water, Earth, Iron,Dark,Sky, and Light Magic

Niina Kimiriko

current age :24

magic: Teleportation, Healing, Manipulation of Heart


	3. Chapter 3: IT'S YOU!

Lucy's Sacrifice

Chapter 3:It's You!

LUCY'S POV

I saw a blonde-haired guy, he's a member from the guild Sabertooth, it was very very very very very very obvious, and to the looks of it, he looks like a playboy…

I stared at him, it can't be seen clearly, but I know he is a LITTLE scared AND nervous…

I let out a chuckle…

"Who ar-

"WHO ARE YOU!"

I was cut off, I saw Len behind me, he clearly looks mad, I wonder why though?

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU!"

Len shouted again…

"Len, relax, he wasn't going to hurt me."

I said trying to calm Len down, unfortunately, IT DIDN'T WORK…

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!"

Len shouted at me, I was a bit shocked actually, because, he never once shouted at me like that ever since I met him…

"_Uhhhhhhhh, Len do you honestly think that I would let my guard down? "_

I said telepathically…

"Oh, riiiiigggghhhtt…"

He said as he snapped his fingers…

Sting looked at us weirdly….

"What's riiiiigggghhhtt?"

He said as he tried his best to imitate Len's voice …

"Nothing need to know, you blonde-haired idiot"

Len snarled…

"WHAT!, Do you know that I'm-

"Sting Eucliffe, age 19, 'strongest' mage of Fiore, dragon slayer, white dragon slayer to be exact, trained by Weisslogia, has an exceed named Lector, partner is Rogue, who also has an exceed named Frosch , but calls itself '_Fro'_, SUPPOSEDLY WANTED TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL, but we disappeared 9 years ago, heh, nice record, you want to know more?"

I cut off Sting, hehehe, he looks pretty cute when he's shocked…

…

WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT, DID I JUST SAY STING LOOKED CUTE?, NO NO NO NO NO NO, THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE, GET THAT THOUGHT OUT LUCY!

"How do you know all of that?"

He asked , a little terrified

_"I read your mind telepathically._

"Now do you get it?"

He just nodded quietly…

_"Telepathy magic, but that wasn't the magic I saw earlier, Is a multi-magic mage?"_

"Oh, that  magic? , I was training my dark magic…"

"Why would you need to train?"

"Nothing really, I just want to train…nothing more or nothing less….well now that I think about it, I guess, well I want to protect my loved ones…."

I said with an angelic smile….

"Ohhhhhh, by the way I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, I have the all Dragon Slayer Magic ; don't worry , I was trained by real dragons ; Creation Magic ; I can create any magic or any things or anything I want; Manipulation Magic ; I can control anything I want, either dead or alive…., by force or not, the soul or not…; Celestial Magic, well basically I can use any kind of magic in the spirit realm and even the celestial magic of my spirits, ; Dark Magic, hmmmm…. well you already saw one of my weakest attacks fro that, but the difference between my dark magic and from other dark magic users or dragon slayers-

Sting perked up when he heard **other dragon slayers**...

Is well because my magic can drain life or power or anything, of course if only I want to-

"Yeah, but when she didn't know how to control it, she almost killed me."

Len said interrupting me…

"Oh shut up Len, at least it waaaassss by accident…"

Lucy said with a sly grin…

"Uhhhh, just continue your explanation…"

"Alright, alright you party pooper… as I was saying befooooore THIS-

I said pointing at Len

-idiot interrupted me, my dark magic can drain anything if I want to drain it….; next, my Light Magic….

Sting listened attentively when he heard LIGHT MAGIC…

-my Light Magic is one of my useful magics to be honest it can be both offensive and defensive magic individually or unison, why?, because this magic can make you blind by just a thought and make your eyes burn and this magic can also burn my opponent, that can be offensive, but defensive because with this magic, I can create a shield or I can heal other people but with only scars, and bruises and pain, so technically, even if like I took the pain from your wound, you wouldn't feel the pain, but there's still a possibility of blood loss, soooo….. well next my healing magic ; the name state everything except that I can bring the dead back to life using this magic but I normally don't bring them back to life unless it is necessary and I have to reasons why I normally don't…. 1.) because it uses a lot of my magic AND life… and 2.) It means I am going against the flow of life….;

Sting looked at me with…..understanding eyes...

That's just weird…

-next my Summoning Magic ; with this magic, I can summon anything but I need to cast a charm like for humans or mages or animals or any living thing this is the charm:

Oh, dragi gospodari neba i zemlje

Tražim pomoć od vas da izvede ovaj život koji sam te pitati za pomoć

Od 99 zvijezda dana i osam bogova noći

Poziv naprijed _

-at the end I say the name of the human or mage or animals or any living thing , but if it is a non-living then the charm is:

Oh, dragi gospodari neba i zemlje

Ja prizvali odabrani oblik IFE tražiti te Drom Ye

Od 99 zvijezda dana i osam bogova noći

Poziv naprijed _

-but if it is the undead then the charm is:

Mrtvi i živi

Tražim čistoću od kraljice noći kralja dana

Od 99 zvijezda dana i osam bogova noći

Ja te zovem _

-and last but not the least-

"Thank You, your at the end…."

Mumbled Sting…..

HOW DARE HE!

I AM ACTUALLY TELLING HIM THINGS HE SHOULDN'T KNOW

BREATHE IN …. BREATHE OUT….STAY CALM LUCY…..STAY CALM YOU CAN DO THIS…

-As I was saying my last magic is The Warrior Magic, It's like Erza Scarlet's Magic, but infinity times stronger…you'll know it when you see it….hehehe…"

"Now….

"Nooooo, I thought you were done!"

Sting shouted at me

A vein popped out of my head….

I ignored of what he just said…

"Now, this is only a short information about me, I was once a FAIRY TAIL member-

Sting widened his eyes

-but not anymore…"

I said with a sad smile…

"Now, THIS THING-

I pointed at Len

"Hey you know, I am living and it's rude to point…"

He said with a popped out vein…

I just ignored him…

"Now THIS THING is Len Akatsuki, he has the Fire, Water, Earth, Iron ,Dark, Sky ,and Light Magic, he's the 2nd strongest in our team… hmmm… oh and he is NOT a dragon slayer…

I took a breather there because I just talked a little bit too much…

"Well, I don't need to introduce myself, because you already know everything I know about myself, even more than **I** know so it's no use…"

There was a dead silence….

"Well, we better go-

I was cut off by Sting

"Which guild are you from now?"

I froze…

I looked down at the ground, that was always the hardest subject for me to talk about….

"We don't belong to any guild right now, Niina says we should take our time finding a nice, kind, loving, and loving guild we could trust _so that won't happen again…._

I just whispered the last part, unfortunately, Sting and Len heard it….

I was shocked to myself that I didn't even shed a tear while saying that….

Sting didn't ask anything anymore….

"Well bye. Len let's go."

But before Lucy could take another step…

They heard an explosion…

Lucy looked where the explosion came from…

She saw it came from the mansion…

Lucy ran to the mansion, not caring even if Sting was following her and Len…

All she could think of was

_"What's going on there? , Are Niina, Mirku and Mirna all right?"_

…

When they arrived at the mansion…

Lucy saw Mirna and a girl with glossy dark hair ugly girl fighting…

I looked through the ugly girl's record…

It seems she's Minerva Richesiko , the daughter of Jiema Richesiko, also part in Sting's Team. She has the Water movement mage. She is also 19 years old. Her father, Jiema Richesiko , is the guild master of Sabertooth….heh, interesting, a daughter of the so-called 'strongest guild' in Fiore…

I stopped the fight using my Lightning Impact (from Creation Magic) on the ground. Because of the impact , the ground shook very strongly.. It was like an earthquake that had a magnitude of 15.8 (if that was even possible)

STING'S POV

I saw blondie punch the ground with Lightning on her hand, because of the impact the ground shook very very very very very very very strongly

IS SHE THIS POWERFUL?

LEN'S POV

I saw Lucy planning on using Lightning Impact…

I jumped to the air and let flew, well using my Sky Magic anyway

I wonder why though? , she actually used one of her **WEAKEST ATTACKS**!

She could have used Iron Collapse or Sky Roar….at the least those attacks would cause only 18.5…

Ughhhh….. what am I ever going to do to her?

NORMAL POV

The earthquake ended after 10 minutes…

Mirna and Minerva stopped fighting…

LUCY'S POV

"Okay Mirna, explain to me why there is a Sabertooth brat here and why were you two fighting?"

Niina and Mirku looked at Mirna with pity…

Nobody has ever went against Lucy when she was like this, but Mirna didn't even flinch…

"I was just inside the mansion , peacefully listening to one of the songs you composed , then suddenly I heard this chick shout at Mirku, when I went outside, I saw THIS-

She pointed at the ugly brat

-almost punched Mirku, so I used my Teleportation Magic and went between them, since she was about to punch me, I used my Water Magic then our powers collided and that was the reason there was an explosion and that's the time you came here and use Lightning Impact…"

Mirna said with no fear leaking out of her voice, it clearly looked like she was telling the truth..

I nodded at Mirna, then looked at the ugly brat …

"Is it true?"

I said with so much venom, that the ground was already disintegrating slowly…

"It's a lie, I was looking for Sting, when I saw this mansion, then I saw this chick-

She pointed at Mirku

-I asked her if she saw Sting, she said that she didn't know any person named Sting, I said he's from Sabertooth, of course I was mad, she doesn't even know what is Sabertooth, of course I was mad, so I was about to punch her when THIS-

She pointed at Mirna

-little brat went in my way, so I was going her, when her right hand was engulfed in water, then our magic collided and made an explosion, the explosion that you saw just about 15 minutes ago…

Niina , Mirna , Mirku , Len and Lucy had a vein popped out of their head…

NORMAL POV

Before Minerva could say anything else, Lucy punched right in the face , then shouting

"WHAT! IS THAT THE NLY REASON YOU NEED TO PUNCH SOMEONE? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU OR ARE YOU JUST THAT DIMWITTED? YOU MAY LOOK LIKE IT, BUT YOU JUST PROOVED MY POINT, YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!

Minerva got angry and yelled back at Lucy saying

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT, IDIOT !"

"I'm calling you an idiot because you are one, what's wrong if someone doesn't know you?, did you even think that she was a traveling mage who just got here? WELL ANSWER ME! "

Minerva was speechless, she was about to punch Lucy, but then she felt she was pushed very hard to the tree…

**"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF HURTING LUCY!."**

Len said with a murderous aura…

They fought and fought and fought with their magic…

Lucy was getting tired of seeing this so she used her Sky Storm…

The sky turned black then Lightning and Thunders could be heard….

One of the Thunders happen to hit Minerva…

Now Minerva was burned, wounded , and paralyzed…

Len stopped fighting with Minerva, he really didn't want to get hit by her Sky Storm **AGAIN…**oh no no no

"Well then that's over, I will forgive you, but you must promise to never hurt any of us **EVER **again, because next time you even think of punching one of us, then I wont hesitate to kill you, understand?"

Lucy said, trying her hardest not to jump on Minerva then killing her to shreds…

She visibly gulped but nodded…

"Since that's over, how about some snacks everybody?"

Niina said , breaking the tension between all of us…

"Uhn…"

Lucy and Mirku nodded..

Len and Mrna just groaned…

Niina looked at Sting and Minerva

Lucy unparalyzed Minerva but she didn't heal her…

"Care to join us? ,we have plenty of snacks…"

Niina offered them..

"Heh, no way, I would rather starve to death then eat with all of you."

Mirku saddened, Mirna , Len, Niina looked pissed, I mean, who wouldn't? , We actually spared her life, then offered them if they wanted some snacks and they she says that! HOW UNGRATFEUL!

"Fine ,you can go back to whichever place you came fr-

"Sure."

Lucy and Minerva looked shockingly at Sting…

He actually agreed to Lucy's offer…

Is it the end of the world?

Lucy shot a smirk to Sting ,then looked at Minerva

Minerva went back to the guild...

* * *

WELLLL LIKE OR HATE?

I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING FOR SO LONG...

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	4. Chapter 4:Return of the Lonely Murderer

**LUCY'S SACRIFICE**

**A/N: Hi guys I know I haven't updated this fanfic, but now I will… So SORRY for the late update …. Well here's the long awaited (if someone actually still reads this fanfic of mine) chapter of Lucy's Sacrifice chapter 4:The Return of the Lonely Murderer**

* * *

**Chapter 4:****The Return of the Lonely Murderer**

**LUCY'S POV**

Well, just as what Niina offered , we all did eat our snacks, but…ummmm….how should I say this….I feel weird, eating in silence, nobody talking….It just feels to weird…

"WILL PLEASE, ANYONE OF YOU TALK SOMETHING!" I shouted. I've had enough of this silence…

"YOU!" I pointed at Len

"CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'RE ALL QUIET AND STUFF. WHY WEREN'T YOU THIS SILENT WHEN I WAS HAVING A DATE WITH DAISUKE, HUH!" I shouted… I could see that Len was starting to get afraid. I noticed that the others; Niina, Mirku, Mirna, and Sting; were just sitting at the side lines and kept saying "FIGHT" "FIGHT" "FIGHT" while Niina was just peacefully eating her popcorn while watching blame Len…

"U-U-Ummmmmmm I-I d-d-did…" Len **tried **to talk back, how dare he talk back to me!

"WHY YOUUUUUUUUU!" I was about to punch him square in the jaw when I suddenly realized something, I still haven't finished my training yet…

**NORMAL POV**

Before Lucy could hit Len, she stopped, so Len took this as a chance to save himself… While he was trying to run away, Lucy was thinking of the place she was going to train …

"_Hmmmmmmm, I think I'll go to Morte Percorso, it's been such a long time since I've been there…." _Lucy thought….

"BOOOOOO! Lucy, why didn't you finish him! What a rip off…." Mirna shouted from the stands

"Well, what do you think we should do after this fight?" Niina asked us all…

Hn…" Was the only thing she got Mirna.

"I'm not sure yet." From Niina,

And complete silence was the only thing she got from Sting…

The only person who she actually got a complete and understandable answer was from Lucy.

"I'm going to train at Mt. Tsuradake again; I still want to continue my training…"

"Can I come?" asked Mirku.

"Sure, anyone else wants to come?" Lucy asked the others.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, Sure." Len said.

"Sure, If Mirku's going then I'm going." Mirna said

"Sure, it's been a while since I enjoyed myself." Lastly Niina answered

"Really? Why?" Sting asked

"Well, it's because I'm always busy. Len and Lucy always fights, and whenever they do, they always break more than a half of the mansion. Whenever Mirna dolls Mirku and Lucy up, she ends up dirtying every clothes they have for some reason, and do you know how many clothes do they have, huh?" Niina said, starting from a calm Niina to a hysterical kind of looking Niina.

"Uhhhhh, No?" was the only thing Sting could think as an answer and not get beaten up.

"Well, they have 500, 987 clothes altogether." Niina shouted at Sting

"Wow Niina, I never knew you already memorized the number of clothes they have, I'm impressed and here I thought that you were a brainless chick, but now you proved me wrong." Len said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT I WAS A BRAINLESS CHICK HUH!" Niina shouted at Len while Len started running and Niina started chasing him….

"Impressive indeed Niina, but I thought you bought some couple of new shirts, dresses, skirts, shoes, and sandals, Mirna?" Lucy asked curiously at Mirna

"Yeah, I bought 540 yesterday so technically we already have 501, 527 already." Mirna said

"Hey Mir-nee, why do you buy new clothes even though we have thousands that we never wore formally yet?" MIrku asked.

"I don't know, but I just love trying outfits to you and Lucy, you guys are my precious Barbie dolls, hehehe." Mirna replied with a very very very very scary face, Mirku and Lucy just sweatdropped…

"Well, since Niina and Len are still playing, let's go on ahead. Come on Mirku, Mirna, Sting." Lucy shouted already out the door, without letting anyone of them noticing….

"Hey, Wait up Lucy." Mirku and Mirna both shouted at the same time.

The group went ahead, but they didn't actually know that something, or someone will be there to destroy them, but wait a minute, who is it?, or should I say who are they?

END

Just Kidding…..

WITH LUCY

LUCY'S POV

Me, Mirku, Mirna, and Sting went on ahead. Len and Niina was getting on my nerves, but I wouldn't want it any other way….

We were going to one of my favourite places to train actually, Morte Percorso, It's the 10th hardest training grounds I made. Though it may be hard, it's awesome there. In Morte Percoso , I can summon the dead. True, I can summon the dead anywhere, but for some reason, The dead there , whenever I summon them, they are five times stronger, awesome right? ,I can also train my body physically , because of the rocky terrain there… Ooooohhhhhhh, I just can't wait to go the-

I suddenly smelt something….something….something….How should I say this? … Different? …. Unusual …. Weird… Hmmmmmmmm….. I know it's on the tip of my tongue…..

"Hey Lucy, Are you alright? "

I turned around and saw Mirku looking at me with worried eyes, because of my sudden stop. The others were also looking worriedly at me, with the exception of Sting. I'm glad to have such nice, weird, awesome, noisy, idiotic, and most especially caring friends who I can lean on. I just smiled at her and to the others indicating I was alright; I didn't want them to get worried of me. But I do still wonder what in the world was that smell, it smelt so familiar, but that person, animal, or anything must be good at keeping its scent, I almost didn't notice it. Even Sting couldn't smell it, and he's a dragon slayer…

We just kept our pace on the same path, well I was anyway, the others were just following me, because I was the only one that knew where it was, I was the one that discovered that place. It has sharp rocks, huge boulders, cold water (it's so cold, that when you feel/touch it, you feel/will die), and many more awesome stuff.

After walking for thirty minutes, we finally arrived at the pre-training grounds of Morte Percorso, just another thirty minutes then we'll be arriving at the entrance of Morte Percorso. After walking a short sixty minute, we finally arrived at Morte Percorso.

Ahhhh….The sweet smell of dried blood. I remember first discovering this place when it was raining. I ran for shelter, because for some reason I was being chased by satyr. I never knew they were even real. Man, this world is going downhill very fast. I guess the world is small… sigh… But the funny thing was the satyr was actually a celestial spirit. Now, I have more than 300 celestial keys (not including the dragon keys)…

We all planned to fight with each other, but then suddenly many of my celestial spirits appeared in front of us.

"Princess, please we need to get away from here. You're all in danger." Seleis said. Seleis is the Space dragon spirit. She was the one that taught me all about the Space magic. It's pretty cool. It's one of my favourite magic, to be honest. It can teleport you to other dimensions. It can levitate you and many more, but my favourite is that it can shoot a many vortexes and if you get hit by even just one of it, the hit part will take off that specific body part.. Awesome, right?

"What's the matter Seleis? What's going on?" I asked Seleis…

Before Seleis culd answer me, I smelt it again…_What is that? Why does it feel so different from stenches? _Then I suddenly remembered what happened to me before I met the gang.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_LUCY'S POV_

_I was almost finished with the book Loke gave to me… I'm already at the third to the last page, when suddenly I smelt something, it wasn't a normal stench, it was something different. It felt like a dangerous mage was nearby… Being the curious me, I followed the stench, when I finally reached the end, I saw something...I saw a man, I know he's a mage because I can smell his magic, but his magic is incredibly different…What in the world is this kind of magic?_

_The man finally noticed my presence and turned around…What I saw horrified me to no end…His clothes…His clothes….His clothes are all covered in __**DIRT! **__And his shirt is made by __**the **__Adam Lippes, I mean seriously, couldn't he take care of his clothes better?_

_Then I noticed that the magic wasn't from him, it was just six meters away me and the careless dude…I turned around slowly afraid of what I was going to see…_

_When I turned around it was so horrifying, so scary…Then for some reason, I felt like I already saw his face….Where did I see that face? WHERE? Then it hit me, I saw on the way town…This man is the most wanted by the council… He kills people by wearing his mother's costume for some crazy reason…I think he's called "__**The Lonely Murderer".**__I__ panicked, I just took the man with the awesome clothes and left…Why in the world is he here in this forest? Why?_

_After running so far, I looked at the man…_

"_Hey dud- AHHHH!"_

_The man had been killed…but why can it still move? Then I remembered a spell, a forbidden spell called Αναγέννηση των νεκρών, it's a good thing I learned to read, understand, talk and write Greek…._

_But how did that mage do it, to even just to know this is forbidden, I only learned it from a spell book from the celestial world, but how did he learn it…_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you now forgive me? Do you still want to read this or not? Do you still want me to continue this fanfiction or not? The life of this fanfiction is in your hands…. So please follow the arrow… **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Luca and New information

**LUCY'S SACRIFICE**

**A/N: HI guys, this is chapter five of LUCY'S SACRFICE… I know I haven't even uploaded much, I can't concentrate too which fanfiction should I finish first, so that's why please vote the poll in my profile so that I would be able to finish my stories faster… But here is Chapter 5 :)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not in my possession, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima sadly and gratefully :) **

**Chapter 5: Luca and new information **

_Recap:_

_When I turned around it was so horrifying, so scary…Then for some reason, I felt like I already saw his face….Where did I see that face? WHERE? Then it hit me, I saw on the way town…This man is the most wanted by the council… He kills people by wearing his mother's costume for some crazy reason…I think he's called "__**The Lonely Murderer".**__ I____panicked, I just took the man with the awesome clothes and left…Why in the world is he here in this forest? Why?_

_After running so far, I looked at the man…_

"_Hey dud- AHHHH!"_

_The man had been killed…but why can it still move? Then I remembered a spell, a forbidden spell called Αναγέννηση των νεκρών, it's a good thing I learned to read, understand, talk and write Greek…._

_But how did that mage do it, to even just to know this is forbidden, I only learned it from a spell book from the celestial world, but how did he learn it…_

_End of Recap_

LUCY'S POV

Here I am now, **still **thinking about The Lonely Murderer and it's already been fifteen months since I saw him, I couldn't believe what happened, he had such impeccable magic, he was even able to injure me, I couldn't believe it. He was so powerful. He even gave me the shivers just by looking or even just thinking of him. He had those soulless piercing eyes that looked so scary that he could even just take away your very own sanity. I was so scared that I even became immobilized at the beginning of our fight. I was so scared. It felt like he was going to take me their right there right now and I couldn't do anything

about it. I felt so hopeless until I heard a voice that sounded so sweet, soothing, and determined at the same time telling me to man up and fight this beast, so one: I could get stronger, two: I could save the towns people and three: I can show Fairy Tail whose boss. It's just like hitting three birds with one stone. I didn't even defeat the guy that bad, Well, I **did **defeat him it's just that he got up and I needed to go back away from here…

Now here I am thinking about the possibilities of meeting The Lonely Murderer and tried to connect all the dots of what's been happening to me this past few days. Two weeks ago I felt a great magical power and that day almost killed me. Three days after that happening I felt the same magical power, and I got hit on the head **hard**. Funny thing was that after I got hit on the head, the magical power became a bit different; it felt like smushy, something icky, something pushy and something eerie? I don't know I guess the hit on the head did some amazing damage against my head…sigh… I wish this Lone Murderer would stop murdering already, but I guess the world is still against my wishes and wants me to be sad, what a sad story…

I was so into thinking about the possibilities and such that I didn't even notice that Seleis and the others were already looking at me worriedly…well except for Sting anyway, he looked like he was actually intrigued about what I was thinking, it looked like he could read my mind with those tantalizing eyes, those charming eye- **NO LUCY DON'T GO THERE, HE'S JUST ONE OF THOSE EGOISTICAL BASTARDS….**

"_Lucy, where did you get that kind of colourful language? I am so disappointed of you!...tch tch tch…."_ A voice said in my head.

"_Who's there?!" _I shouted in my head…

"_I'm your second spirit, dear Lucy" _The voice said in my head…

"_Do I look like I was born yesterday? I'm not that stupid to believe that." _I shouted at the she-voice, it clearly sounds like a girly girl kind of voice. It sounds like an innocently sick sweet voice, don't forget to add creepy…

"_HEY! I take pride in my voice you know, my voice is beautiful like canary singing, and yes Lucy, I really am your second spirit." _She shouted a bit too loud…

"_Do you seriously think that I would believe you? A second spirit, yeah right…. You know what? I also met a flying pig and he told me he was my soul mate." _I said mentally with a sarcastic voice getting annoyed to a fact that someone is talking to me using their magic and is or possibly are thinking that I'm actually stupid enough to believe it. I'll kill that person who even thought of messing with me.

"_Then kill yourself Lucy, you're the one who does not believe that I'm your second spirit." _That annoying voice said again, that annoying voice doesn't fail to annoy me, I guess that's why she's annoying.

"_Okay, I'm not your second spirit" _The she-voice **finally **admitted.

"_HA! I knew it…Then wait….Who and what are you?"_ I asked now really curious. I guess the curiosity took over me that I ignored everything around me making everyone, including Sting, though he was only worried a little about me…sigh-**WHY AM I SAYING THIS? WHY AM I SAD THAT HE'S ONLY WORRIED A LITTLE ABOUT ME? WHY SHOULD I CARE? IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING, IT'S NOT LIKE I WISH HE WAS MORE WORRIED ABOUT ME…RIGHT? Uhhhhhh, I'm seriously messed up.**

"_Oh dear Lucy, you might not know it, but your actually in love with this 'Sting' and to answer your question, I'm your inner spirit and my names Luca. And sweetie, you're not messed up, it's just that you're in love, nothing weird or unusual." _"Luca" said. I just nodded at the information given, at least it's much more believable than second spirit, seriously who would believe that? You need to be born yesterday to actually fall for that trick. I kept nodding and nodding until I remembered what she said at the start and at the end. She did not just say that, right? right? I mean how can an inner spirit know you more than your own self right? right? I mean come on, who would actually believe that **I **would actually fall in love with **Sting**? I mean, that's just a sick joke, hehehehe….

I said to myself, not actually knowing that my inner spirit can actually hear what I think to myself. Since I was talking to Luca, I didn't notice that the others, specifically Mirna, Niina, Len, Mirku, Seleis, and Sting, were getting more worried, well most likely, I think that Sting was only getting more annoyed that I wasn't answering them, hehehehe…

I didn't actually notice that Mirku was about to cry, resulting of Mirna hitting me on the head **hard**, and that's the time when I got out with my talk with Luca and got back to the real world where Mirku was about to cry because of me, a mountain of interrogations from everyone, and a possible death coming from Mirna truly… sigh…if she wants to blame someone then blame the annoying Luca…

"_HEY!" _A shout from Luca was all I got as a response from her since I called her annoying, but hey it's true, if it wasn't for her being annoying then I wouldn't have been in a daze, and a possibility of making Mirku cry and me getting killed.

"What happened to you Lucy, you were in such a daze you didn't even listen to us, do you know something?" Niina said with her motherly tone. I wish she always had that tone instead of the bull tone, or the famous monkey-screeching tone of hers that can be heard across the land if used. But then again, the world does hate me so that can't be helped.

"I just remembered something from the past…before I met you guys." I added as an afterthought. I explained to them what happened fifteen months ago. About meeting the weird guy, than noticing his clothes; which made everyone sweatdropp, well everyone except for Mirna anyway, she totally squealed when she heard about the shirt made by Adam Lippes but totally changed her attitude when she heard that the shirt was covered in dirt. Than meeting the guy behind us, who I noticed he was actually the Lonely Murderer, me taking the guy, more like dragging, than me noticing the guy was actually a dead person. Than me noticing the kind of spell, Αναγέννηση των νεκρών, one of the most ancient and forbidden magic ever. After they were done listening to what I told them, they all became quiet, not saying anything because of trying to comprehend the information I just told them. The first to speak was actually, and shockingly, Sting. He asked me what the spell meant, I forgot to tell them the meaning of spell since I forgot they couldn't speak Greek. Everyone looked at me curiously, well everyone except for Seleis since she was the only one that understood what the spell meant, of course since it was from the Celestial Spirit World from the beginning.

I told them the meaning of it was **Rebirth of the Dead**. It was such a deadly spell that the council asked Lorelei Heartfilia, the first ever Celestial mage in the world and first ever female born in the Heartfilia family, to put that hideous spell in the Celestial Spirit World so that no one would be able to find, hear, know, or use it. Lorelei accepted it immediately not wanting to make history repeat itself, yet sadly I don't know how, someone in the Magic World actually was able to know and even **use** it which is very much bad…

Everyone including Seleis was shocked at the new found information. True, since Seleis is a twentieth generation dragon spirit. Let me explain, nobody knows how spirits began, where it all started, who created them, what created them, and why they are alive, so the Spirit King; who was the first spirit who _magically _appeared in the Celestial Spirit World; decided to "interrogate" the other spirits of their knowledge, and surprisingly his theory was right. Every spirit has a different knowledge. Others knew about Lorelei Heartfilia, others didn't; so since another of the Spirit King's theory was that before Lorelei became a celestial spirit mage, she always believed about different spirits, but because of her strong belief, they became true, so he gave her the privilege to name them, name their kind, name what kind they are, but surprisingly, since Lorelei was too kind, she gave them the right to name themselves, but she was the one that named them with the kind, which was the first generation dragon, second, third fourth, fifth, and so on until the end of time. The least number of spirits in a generation was five hundred and six which was the first generation spirits.

Everyone looked like they were in deep thought, which was so true. I looked at everyone's expressions. Seleis was still surprised, Sting with those gorgeous- **STOP IT!** Let's just skip him, Mirna looked like she was in a war and didn't know what to do, Mirku looked extremely worried, Len looked ready to kill for some reason, Niina looked like a mother looking for her lost daughter, yet she was also lost.

"So…" Sting was the one that broke the silence. "To-", but he was cut off by another voice. I noticed it was the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"To put it simple, this "Rebirth of the Dead" spell is a very deadly magic that even made the magic council-"But I cut him off…" Nope, not only the magic council, but also the dragon and the spirit council were afraid of it."

Everyone looked afraid, even the other councils that didn't live in this world was also afraid of this spell, just made it even more deadly. As I said those words, the Shadow Dragon Slayer was also in our "little" "party", but nobody minded him, because they knew this was getting serious already.

"I'll continue your sentence for you, Rogue." I said with a bit of worry and understanding voice kind of expression. "As he was saying, the "rebirth of the Dead" spell was so deadly, that it made all the councils afraid of it, so they asked Lorelei Heartfilia, one of my ancestors, to seal that magic and place it in the celestial world, but after many centuries, a person, mainly the Lonely Murderer, was able to use it- Everyone was looking more scared, but I just continued, "but, he still isn't able to use the spell to its full power." After I said the last sentence, everyone looked at me with curious, expectant eyes, letting me know they want me to clarify it more.

I did as just what they wanted me too.

"The Rebirth of the Dead spell is a very powerful spell that made every council afraid, so of course it's not only about Rebirthing the Dead, if rebirthing is even a real word-"

"But doesn't the name give off the meaning already?" Len asked me. I just continued without answering his question because it would be answered later in my explanation. Len seemed to get the massage and shut up.

"True that the name seems to give off the name and effect of the spell already, but more or less, the name only gives off more like a side effect of the spell, **if **you use it the full power. The true power-"

But we were cut off when we heard a loud screech, and I can recognize that screech anywhere. It was the screech of the **Dark God Dragon, Adonis**.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi guys, so how did you like this chapter? Was it bad or worse? Or good or okay?**_

_**I was actually touched by all your reviews, that's why I updated today :)**_

_**You guys like the new chapter and please R and R if you have time :)**_


End file.
